The Crimson Demon Part: 1 of 3
by Hellfire Pyro
Summary: Claire has slain the yoma that was disguised as Zaki and moves on to the next village. On the way, she meets up with someone... an old friend from her past... NEW CHARACTER! PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK ON CHARACTER! Still typing the rest


**Claymore Fanfic #1**

"The Crimson Demon"

Having completed her job in the last village, where a boy named Zaki was actually the yoma, the 'claymore' named Claire moves onto the next village. Not too long after leaving, about a half hour or so, she sees a figure walking towards her with a large great sword made of black metal on it's back. The figure seems to notice her walking towards it. The figure stops and waits. She continues forward until she is basically face-to-face with it. The figure was hooded. She looks up a little to the figure, since it's about 6 inches taller then her self. "What are you doing here? You should be awaiting orders back at…" She began, but the figure interrupted her.

"Yes, I should be. Doesn't mean I would. I heard you killed a yoma all on your own. You have improved since last I saw you. You have grown up a bit too." A male voice said from under the hood of the cloak.

"…Wall, I suppose that's just like you to do things your way… but I have heard rumors as well… A name that's been given to you recently. The people, force the name 'Claymore' on us, but they have called you 'Heavy Sword'. It's a rather ridiculous name, if you ask me. I guess they think you are different then us, or it could be the sword. They don't seem to get that you are a half-breed as well… but you know why already…"

"It's a ridiculous name, yes, and I know why they think I am different from 'claymores' as they call you… Because I'm a guy… I know. They don't know, however…" The figure removes the hood to reveal a face belonging to an 18 year old male. His eyes are not normal, but are blood red and look like a yoma's. Other then that, his face is that of a human. His hair is jet black and spiked up. He wears a pendant of a cross with a skull in the middle of it. His left ear has an earring made of silver with a silver chain attaching a sort of dark gem, probably an onyx gem, shaped like a skull the size of a small marble. "… That it is possible to have a male half-breed… if he is born a half-breed."

"That's true." She nodded slowly. "So, what will you do now?"

"Mind if I come with you?" He asked with the sort of voice that hoped she would allow him to, though he knew she'd let him.

"Sure," she said, "if you want to." She nodded a little.

"Alright, where to?" He nods and they begin walking again, side-by-side.

"The next village. I got orders to go there for another job."

"I see. Oh, by the way, is broad sword the only name you've heard?"

" Yes, it's the only one."

"Well, then, you haven't heard my favorite one out of all of them and ones I have had before."

"Really? What would that be?" She sounded like she didn't care, but that's just they way she spoke.

"The Crimson Demon." This caused her to look at him again. He looked back after a few seconds. "What?"

"Nothing. It just suits you, that's all." She looked back in front of her. He looked forward again too.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Four days pass. They arrive in another village in the late afternoon, but not dark yet. The village was in a desert region, though there were cliffs surrounding the east side of the village. The only good farming lands were to the west. To the north, there was nothing but sand. Walking into the village, there was a shocking reaction from the people of the village. Normally, people like the two of them, were shunned. Here, however, they welcomed the 'Claymore' that was coming to their aid. By this time, the boy had his hood up again. They welcomed Claire, but they were suspicious of him. Claire walked further into the village and entered the building where the village chief was. He had gone to the center of the village and stood there, looking around like he was looking for something. One of the male villagers yelled at him, "Hey, You! Hold It!" He stopped looking around and looked at the villager.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He said calmly to the villager.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?! You're a pretty shady character if you ask me!" A mob began to form around him, joining the angry villager. Claire was a ways away and was not aware of what was happening. She had not noticed he was gone, since his steps were so quiet that they were noiseless. He had just looked at the villagers surrounding him.

"Well…" He spoke in an emotionless tone of voice. "…First off, I think I was walking… Second, I don't think I asked you what you thought of me, did I…?" This caused the some in the crowd that were watching and were not in the mob to laugh.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?! Fine, we know how to deal with your kind!" The man said back. The rest of the mob let out many agreeing statements.

"How can you deal with 'my kind' when you don't know who I am, what race I am, or where I come from?" He replied to them all in the same tone.

"Shut up punk!" The man threw a rock at him. The man had quite the throwing arm indeed as the rock went speeding towards it's intended target. The whole thing lasted about three seconds, but in that time he had dodged the rock at the very last second and moved back at the first moment the rock would pass him. This gave the illusion that the rock went right through him. It then hit the man behind him immediately. "What the hell?!" The man said out loud from both shock and anger. "How can he move that fast?!" The man's eyes widened. "YOMA!!!" The villagers all panicked and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. During this incident, Claire was speaking to the village chief.

"I see, well, my friend and I will take care of the problem. Someone will be by to collect the money after we leave. If we die, payment will not be necessary." Claire told the Village's Chief, in which he nodded in reply.

"Alright, but who are you talking about when you say 'your friend'?" The Chief asked.

"Him…" Claire turned around, but noticed he wasn't there. "…" Just then, a man ran by screaming 'Yoma!' "Hmm…?" Claire turned around. She rushed out and in the direction the man was running from. She stopped when she found the mob attacking her friend. A few of the mob were still trying to fight him, but he just kept dodging as if it was no big deal to avoid every single one of them. He said nothing as he did so.

"Damn! This Yoma's fast!" One of them said.

"You are half right about him." Claire said as she walked up behind the mob, causing them to turn and move out of her way. "He is fast… but he's not a yoma. He's a friend of mine… a 'claymore' as you people seem to call us."

"No way! Only females can be Claymores!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah! The males that tried all died!" Another said.

"She's still right though, I'm not a yoma. I am only half yoma." He said in reply to their outbursts.

"Then how do you explain that there's no male Claymores, huh?! Is it a lie that men who try it die?! Is that what you're saying?!" Another of the crowd, which had mostly dissolved by this time and left only the stubborn and foolish ones in the crowd of about twenty people, shouted back.

"No, it's true that every male that has tried the procedure has died soon after."

"Huh?" They all looked confused, not just the twenty that were arguing, but the other fifty or so people looked confused too. "You just said that you're half yoma." One of them stated calmly.

"I did, and I am."

"But if none survived, how can you be?"

"Easy, I didn't become half yoma as every other who has even tried or is half yoma, or rather 75 yoma to add extra strength." The people seemed puzzled still.

"Alright, let me explain, most of what you people call 'claymores' are not 50 human and 50 yoma. Instead, they are 25 human and 75 yoma. This gives them more speed and power. Those who are 50-50 are usually weaker, but that's not always the case."

"That still doesn't explain how YOU became half yoma." One of them said.

"Oh…my… god….", He sighed, "… Ok, I will make it nice and easy to understand." He removed his hood and opened his eyes as he said, "I was born half yoma." The villagers jumped back in shock.

"B-B-Born h-h-half y-y-y-yoma?!" The same villager stuttered loudly.

"Yup." He nodded. "See, I'm on your side, so I will ask you politely now to please stop trying to hit me with pipes, sticks, rocks, etcetera. I can't get anything accomplished by playing around. Besides, you are all to slow to really make it of any real interest any way. No offense."

"Please forgive us." One said nervously as they all quickly moved out of the way.

"Don't worry about it. I get that kind of welcoming a lot. I am used to it by now." He said still in his emotionless tone of voice, but he smiled slightly. Claire and him then walked away.

"We really have to be more clear on you sticking close to me so they know you are with me and we won't have a repeat of that."

"Hey, it's not my fault, Claire."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but still Xenoson."

"You forgot…"

"Sorry, I meant Xeno…"

" Thanks."

"You're welcome."


End file.
